My Little Problem
by DaysGoBy
Summary: Naruto and Kiba failed their year at school, and Naruto is entranced by the school bigshot... Sasuke Uchiha! sasunaru, narusasu, boyxboy lemon; Stopped at 3 Anyone wants to adopt it and finish the story, review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hehe, if I owned Naruto, well... things wouldn't be the same so...

**Summary: **Naruto and Kiba have failed yet another year of school, but this time bigshot Sasuke Uchiha seems to have caught Naruto's eye... Sasunaru Yaoi boyxboy. This is also my first time lemon yaoi thing...

If people like this enough, and submit reviews (because we all like reviews, ne?) I have some ideas but I'm not really sure what to do completely, so you can always give me ideas, ne? Hehe...

xxMyxLittlexxProblemxx

Naruto trudged down the now-familiar halls and stepped into the even more familiar room that he had been in for the last two years with his friend Kiba. They had both failed, and were destined to repeat the year with the newcomers. From all the whispers, there was apparently, a boy in this new grade that was very famous and all the girls were in love with. Sasuke Uchiha. His name was whispered across the halls and Naruto couldn't even go one step without hearing his name at least once. Damn, he hadn't even met the bastard and he already hated him!

Turning to Kiba, Naruto put his hands in his head, "So what do you think of this Uchiha kid?"

Kiba looked at Naruto, "Ha! Are you all messed up by a freshman, Naruto?"

"Yeah… you're right." Naruto lifted his head and looked around the room.

A few of the freshman girls were in the room, and Kiba was eyeing them hungrily. "Hey, Naruto, those are some pretty sexy girls over there." Winking at one of them, he pouted as the girl determinedly turned her head.

"Huh?" Naruto swept his eyes across each of the girls, "Nn…" Slumping over in a chair, Naruto looked about as dead as you could get.

Leaning close, Kiba put his mouth to Naruto's ear, "Are you feeling a little… up?" With a casual lilt in his voice, Kiba smirked, "You like the ladies?"

Naruto smacked Kiba, and his eyes flashed, "Shut up Kiba! Damn you… can't even sit down with out you cracking a perverted joke." Naruto was on the verge of smacking Kiba again when another person came into the room. He had dark black eyes and ebony hair, and he had an arrogant way of holding himself. Naruto could feel himself bristling, just looking at him. "I bet that's Sasuke Uchiha, he looks so full of himself. Damn, I already hate him!" Naruto quickly ducked his head in his arms again.

Kiba laughed, and sat down in the chair next to him. "Still, I guess I can see where the ladies are going, he isn't bad for a guy. I'm sure as a girl he'd have the cutest little pout…"

Naruto glared at him, and buried his head in his arms again, determined not to look up for the rest of the day.

"Hey, dobe, get up, you're in my seat." A voice was talking to him, but Naruto didn't look up. "Get out of my seat, dobe."

"Hey, Naruto, this Uchiha kid is trying to take your seat." Naruto grew frustrated and finally looked up, the red gleam of anger in his eyes.

Sasuke looked a little startled when he saw Naruto, but his eyes quickly narrowed. "This… is my seat."

Naruto started to become even more annoyed with this bastard's attitude. "I'm not moving." He then burrowed his head back in the cave of his arms and ignored the outside noise, but was shocked when he felt another person sitting next to him on the small chair to the desk.

Uchiha was sitting down and putting his stuff on the desk, completely ignoring the already-sitting Naruto. "Teme, get out of my seat!" Jumping up, Naruto took hold of Sasuke's collar. Sasuke, however, was calm and cool and looked at Naruto as if trying to see how strong he was, then smirked. The smirk was the thing that about pushed Naruto over the edge, drawing back his arm he lashed out at Sasuke only to have his attack caught.

"Dobe, I think it's time to move." Sasuke stood up, grabbed Naruto and lifted him out of the seat and thumped him down in the seat next to him. Smacking his hands together, Sasuke smirked and sat back in his seat. Being too surprised to fight back, Naruto merely glared furiously at Sasuke while sitting in the seat. Shaking with laughter, Kiba fell into the chair next to him.

"You two… are so… ha ha ha, so immature. It was, haha, amazing." Kiba sputtered out in between laughs.

Other then that minor spat, Naruto's day wasn't too bad.

Sitting back in his apartment, Naruto reflected on Sasuke. Uchiha wasn't too bad looking, for a guy. Kiba was right on that aspect, and Naruto found himself wondering what he looked like without his shirt off. The only way that Sasuke could have beat him was having toned muscles underneath the shirt.

His legs must be pretty muscled too, since he lifted Naruto up. Naruto noticed his breathing start to go faster, and he felt tightness in his stomach. "What the…? Why am I … over him?" Still his need _needed_ to be taken care of, and Naruto quickly went to the bathroom, even though he lived alone. Closing the door, Naruto hastily wrapped his hand around his length and did his business, cleaning up with tissues when he was done. Slumping down to the floor, Naruto looked at his hand and then smacked himself. "How could I have thought of him in… that way? He's a guy! But… well, maybe I was thinking like Kiba. If Sasuke was a girl…" Still he knew that he wasn't thinking that… maybe… he was gay?!

It was a couple weeks later, and Naruto still continued to get hot whenever he thought of Sasuke. Why was he like that? "Kiba…" Naruto moaned, at the desks, "Kiba, I have something to ask you."

Leaning over, Kiba asked, "Yeah?"

"Do you think…" Naruto brought his voice down to a whisper, "I could be gay?"

Kiba drew back, and put his finger to his lips in thought. "Maybe…"

"Eh?!" Naruto cried, amazed that his self-dejectory remark could possibly have any truth in it.

"To be truthful, I didn't think you were that interested in the ladies… but, why did you ask me this now?" Kiba brought his head close again.

At this moment in time, Naruto wished that there wasn't any such thing as a blush, because he could feel the heat on his face rise up. Naruto hadn't blushed before, but now was the time where he could feel his face turn red. Hehe, this was possibly the brightest, and let's add cutest, blush in all history. "Emm… because…" Naruto evaded the question.

"Hmm…" Kiba flicked Naruto on the nose, then sat back in his seat. "Is it because of him?" Kiba jerked his head in Sasuke's direction.

It seems we were mistaken, for the blush has gotten brighter. "N-no. W-why would you e-ever think it was that b-bastard." Naruto knew that Kiba knew then and there. Who couldn't figure out with his blush, averted gaze, and stuttered answer?

"Hmm…" Kiba repeated, and then added, "So you've fallen for him… eh?"

"What?" Naruto almost jumped from his seat. "No! I just said I…" Naruto brought his voice down to a whisper. "That I don't like him…"

"He's looking at you, kitsune." Kiba nodded his head slightly.

Turning his head, Naruto saw that Sasuke was indeed looking at him. It was probably because he was making such a commotion, and his face _was _beet-red. Sasuke stared at him for a little bit more, then smiled. Naruto averted his eyes and his head. Sasuke's smile was so cute! Feeling a familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach, he looked up to see the teacher walking in. That meant no mad dash to the bathroom. Trying to ease the throbbing sensation from down below, he couldn't concentrate on his work.

The teacher called him twice, and then figured out something was bothering him. It was good Naruto liked to wear really loose pants that didn't really show anything. Otherwise, it would be very, very clear that he was… happy right now. Still it hurt. Holding his hands casually above his pants, he tried to hide anything that could give it away. Finally the bell rang, and Naruto about sprinted to the bathroom, but bumped into Sasuke in the hallway.

Practically fuming, Naruto couldn't do anything really, but how the hell did he get over here so fast? And dammit, why at this time? Sasuke looked at him surprised and then looked at where Naruto's hands were, and smirked. "Whats got you so excited down there?"

Naruto grimaced, and tried to push away, but he wanted to conceal any evidence. So it seemed like a light-hearted tap.

"Is it a girl?" Sasuke asked, getting closer to Naruto. Naruto shook his head, and tried to push past. "So it's a guy." Naruto tried to shake his head, but ended up giving a slight blush. "Alright, is it a guy in this class?" Sasuke again got closer, and pushed Naruto into an open doorway. Quickly looking around, Naruto established that they were in the student council room; he had always thought that it was locked, but then Sasuke held up a key. "Is it me?" One of the sidelights was on, and Sasuke could see Naruto blush further. "Oh, so dobe likes me."

Naruto pushed his hands to the fabric of his pants and moaned a little, it hurt a lot.

"How long has it been a hard-on? It must hurt… do you want me to help?" Naruto's eyes opened wide with shock as Sasuke came close, and put his hands on top of Naruto's. Narrowing his eyes, and smiling… not a good combination. Naruto blushed even further, and then moaned as Sasuke went closer and pushed his hands a little harder, digging his own hands deeper into his own erection. "Tell me you want me."

"Nn…" Naruto shook his head rapidly, trying to clear his head, and pushed Sasuke's hands away from his. "Stop it dobe!" Still he averted his eyes, knowing that they were filled with lust, and keeping his gaze from meeting Sasuke's.

"I know you want me." Sasuke shook his hands lightly then placed them around Naruto's waist and brought their hips clashing together. Naruto could feel Sasuke's hardness through his hands. "At least I know what I want."

Naruto looked up to make a smart remark and made the mistake of looking into Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke's eyes were filled with desire, and seemed to be like a hunter as it looks at its prey before the kill, and then he kissed him. Naruto tried to push Sasuke away, holding his hands against Sasuke's chest, but Sasuke held the kiss stubbornly and kept his hold firm. After a short moment, Naruto felt his eyelashes grow heavy and slowly, and very unsurely started to kiss Sasuke back. After all, why was Sasuke doing this? Was he going to use it for blackmail later? Still those thoughts fled from Naruto's mind as Sasuke smiled in the kiss and licked hungrily underneath Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Naruto hesitantly opened his mouth, and Sasuke's tongue went in for the kill.

Naruto's eyes opened with shock and then slowly closed them again as Sasuke made quick work of exploring every nook and cranny in Naruto's mouth. Finally Naruto pulled up the courage to suck on moist muscle and bat around with his own tongue. Sasuke broke the kiss and pushed his hands up Naruto's shirt, feeling his warm skin underneath the fabric. Naruto looked at Sasuke cautiously and then lifted his shirt over his head. Sasuke watched Naruto do so, and then imitated his behavior, after which going in for another kiss.

Sasuke's eyes lingered over Naruto's toned form and smiled, practically eye-raping him, and Naruto covered himself modestly, shyly. Wrenching his eyes from the floor, Naruto looked up at Sasuke and put his hand on Sasuke's chest. Tentatively, Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke softly. Smiling into the kiss, Sasuke lowered his hands and held them on Naruto's butt.

"Naruto, how's your little problem…?" Sasuke whispered, and Naruto broke the kiss, backing up and blushing.

Looking down to the ground, Naruto refrained from speaking in case he lost control of what he was doing. Thinking of what to say, Naruto squeaked in surprise when Sasuke went down on his knees and made quick work of undoing his pants and letting them drop to the floor. Smirking as he saw Naruto's length straining against the fabric in his boxers, Sasuke murmured, "We'll have to fix that…"

"Sasuke… what are you doing?" Naruto looked down at Sasuke and gasped as he took off Naruto's boxers and moved his mouth to Naruto's erection. Sticking his tongue out, Sasuke casually licked the tip. "Sasuke, stop it!" Smacking Sasuke's head, Naruto backed off to the wall, and Sasuke looked at him from the ground. "Mnn…" Naruto felt the need for that mouth on him again, but he wasn't about to say that.

Now realizing that he was standing naked as the day he was born in front of Sasuke, Naruto felt the need to cover himself, his sense of modesty returning full swing. Moving his hands to cover his privates, Naruto looked back up at Sasuke. Sasuke was glaring at him, only half-naked, but feeling no need to shield what he had.

Smirking, Sasuke got up and came close to Naruto, putting his hands against the wall, and kissed Naruto again. Feeling wetness against his cheeks, Sasuke pulled back and was astonished when he saw Naruto crying. "What are you afraid of?"

Naruto shook his head, and collapsed to the ground, trying to wipe the tears off but not succeeding as a new flood came. Sasuke gazed down at him, his face contorted with worry. Had he gone too far?

"Why…?" Naruto asked, still sobbing, but trying to ease it down. Going down on his knees, Sasuke pulled Naruto in close.

"Stupid dobe, I like you." Sasuke patted Naruto's back in a hopefully calming way and looked down at him.

"Why do you like me?" Naruto glanced up at Sasuke and seemed startled to see his face so close. Sasuke smiled again, and kissed him, a chaste slight kiss.

"I don't know, but let's say I like your fire. You stood up to me on the first day." Sasuke grinned. "And your still trying to stand up to me now."

Naruto's eyes stopped its flood, and Naruto stared at Sasuke. "So… I like you." Sasuke blushed slightly, and smirked at him. "So now… I want you."

Naruto smiled, and relaxed in Sasuke's hold. "Is that… a yes?" Sasuke asked.

Nodding his head to some extent, Naruto murmured, "Will it hurt?"

Sasuke grimaced, "A little, but I'll try to make it as painless as possible." Sasuke picked Naruto up from off of him, and made quick work of taking off his pants. Naruto looked over and was surprised to see that Sasuke didn't wear any underwear, and then was shocked at how big he was.

"Surprised by what you see? Happy about it?" Sasuke smirked.

"Won't people hear us? We are in the student council room." Naruto blushed profusely. "It wouldn't be the right thing for your image…"

"Oh that's alright, at least now the girls will leave me alone, eh?" Sasuke grinned and then went down on his hands and knees and murmured, "You won't have me stop this time, right?"

Naruto nodded his head slowly, and gasped as Sasuke wrapped his tongue around his length. "Mnn… Sasuke…" Licking up the length and kissing its underside, Sasuke kissed the tip and then pushed his tongue into the slit. "Ah… haa… haa.." Naruto's breathing hitched, as pain flooded through him. Bobbing his head now, but not completely going all the way down, Sasuke scraped his teeth slightly on the underside then completely encompassed Naruto's length and deep-throated it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's hands were waving wildly, trying to find some place for them to go and he settled on Sasuke's hair. Pulling it hard when Sasuke bit down softly on it, Naruto moaned again. "Sasuke… haa haa, faster…" Sasuke quickly complied, bobbing his head down and up faster and faster, with Naruto helping, thrusting his hips to meet Sasuke's mouth. Naruto could feel the pit in his stomach slowly threatening to spill, but he held it back, keeping the ultimate pleasure at bay. "Sasuke, I'm … haa, going to come…" Sasuke could feel Naruto was close, but not yet close enough to come…. Taking the length out his mouth, Sasuke swirled the tip with his tongue, and then thrust it into Naruto's slit hard, at the same as thrusting one of his fingers through Naruto's tight entrance. Crying out, Naruto came. Sasuke bobbed his head, getting each drop and then let go of the length, took his finger out and kissed Naruto, letting him taste himself in Sasuke's mouth.

"My turn…" Sasuke whispered, and Naruto looked at him quizzically. Sasuke rubbed his erection against Naruto's limp form, which quickly started Naruto back up again. "Suck…" Sasuke held out three fingers to Naruto's mouth.

Naruto was still confused, but opened his mouth and sucked on them gently, shyly. Gathering up more courage, Naruto spun the fingers with his tongue, and bit down on them gently. Opening his mouth, he sucked on them softly once more and then let them fall. Sasuke, gazing entranced, quickly got a hold of himself and positioned the fingers before Naruto's circle of entrance. "This will hurt at first…"

Pushing the first finger into Naruto, Sasuke moved it around a bit, waiting for Naruto to be ready. Thrusting his hips against Sasuke's finger, Naruto wanted more. Sasuke then entered the second digit, and finally the third, scissoring and moving them about, stretching the insides. Pushing them around, Sasuke felt a bundle of nerves that felt different from everywhere else. "Mnn! Sasuke, haa haa…" Naruto writhed under him, and grabbed at Sasuke again. Sasuke pushed his fingers in that direction again, and Naruto acted in the same manner.

Feeling that Naruto was ready, Sasuke took out his fingers and Naruto moaned disappreciatively. Sasuke placed his tip at the entrance and looked at Naruto, "I'm starting." Nodding slightly, Naruto gasped again as something much bigger then fingers entered through his entrance. Biting back a scream, Naruto brought his hands to his mouth. Sasuke sat there for a moment, waiting for Naruto to get used to it. Naruto moved his hips a little, and that was the sign for Sasuke to move.

Jutting his hips back and forth slowly, Naruto moaned and cried as he got used to the feeling of pain and pleasure mixed into one. Sasuke gasped as Naruto clawed at his back, "Sasuke… faster…" Sasuke moved faster, and slowly pleasure started to grow and grow and soon Naruto no longer felt any pain at all. Pushing his hips with Sasuke's thrusts, Naruto attempted to get Sasuke to reach that spot again. And then he hit it. Gasping as Naruto clenched up, Sasuke almost came, but continued to move, more slowly this time. Beginning to feel frustrated, Naruto clutched Sasuke head, and murmured, "I'm not a piece of pa…ahh, haa, not a piece of paper… faster." Sasuke nodded his head, and pulled back only to ram it in as fast as he could. "Haa haa, Sasuke Sasuke!" Ramming again, Naruto also thrust his hips against Sasuke's thrusts. "Faster…" Again Naruto was frustrated so he flipped Sasuke around so he was on top. "Help me…" Naruto moaned. Naruto drew himself up and then impaled himself on Sasuke's length. "Help me… harder… haa haa." Naruto impaled himself again on Sasuke, and Sasuke rammed as hard as he could. "Sasuke… I'm come… coming!" Naruto felt his stomach clench and he spilled onto Sasuke's stomach. Feeling Naruto clench around him, Sasuke pushed Naruto over and rammed into Naruto a few times before Naruto's spasms had him cum as well. Ramming a few more times, Sasuke finally slumped onto the floor.

"Sasuke… haa haa." Naruto lifted his hand and rested it against Sasuke's face. "Sasuke…" Even though both boys had no breath in their lungs, they kissed deeply and passionately. Sasuke leaned back and carefully pulled himself out of Naruto and then slumped back down to the floor, laying there and looking at Naruto. "I love you Naruto…" Sasuke looked away, feeling himself blushing. Naruto crawled over to Sasuke and kissed him, "I love you too Teme…"

Ne... you like? If you do submit a review! If you don't... - As I said before, I'm thinking of adding more but I'm not quite sure until you review, ne? So review, k?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Hehe, if I owned Naruto, well... things wouldn't be the same so...

**Rating: **M… -

**Summary: **Naruto and Kiba have failed yet another year of school, but this time bigshot Sasuke Uchiha seems to have caught Naruto's eye... Sasunaru Yaoi boyxboy. This is also my first time lemon yaoi thing...

**Authors Notes:** If people like this enough, and submit reviews (because we all like reviews, ne?) I have some ideas but I'm not really sure what to do completely, so you can always give me ideas, ne? Hehe...

**A/N 2 : **Wow, yeah I forgot that I hadn't put this one in, I've been working on the third chapter to this along with another escort story with Naruto and Sasuke I had in mind :D But I forgot to put this one in Gomen!

xxMyxLittlexxProblemxx

Naruto sat up, squinting and remembering yesterday's events. Jumping up from the bed, a splitting pain went through his backside and he was quickly on the floor again. "What the hell?!" His hand flew to his backside and massaged it gently. Easing himself up from the ground, he limped to the kitchen and sat down. "Ugh…"

Again the events from before flashed through his mind, "Stupid teme, he did this to me!" But… still, those memories were fresh and Naruto quickly limped to the bathroom to take care of some business.

Naruto was slumped in his seat, his arms hanging from the sides. "Naruto?" Kiba asked, concernedly coming up to the limp form. "Naruto, are you okay?"

Lifting his head groggily, Naruto glared at Kiba. "My ass hurts like crazy, I…" Naruto realized he couldn't possibly tell Kiba what happened "fell… down the stairs."

"Mhmm… fell down the stairs… interesting way to put that…" Kiba sat down in the familiar chair beside him.

Sasuke then came into the room, and looked around. Seeing Naruto, he gave a big grin and Naruto blushed. All of this Kiba was watching. Nodding perceptively he nudged Naruto. "Hehe… I get it now!"

Naruto frowned at Kiba, "Get what…?"

Kiba leaned closer, "So how did that go along with Sasuke, ne?"

Naruto blushed again, "What are you talking about?"

"Let's see, you blush every time I mention his name and when he grinned at you, but you were doing that before so that doesn't really count. Your ass hurts, right? So let's say… yesterday when you went to relieve yourself, Sasuke noticed and you guys did it, explaining why you skipped the rest of the day, and why your ass hurts now. Am I right?" Kiba placed his finger on his lips, "Aw, young love… how sweet?" Quickly ducking from Naruto's blow, he sat back in his seat.

Naruto glared at Kiba, and his blush went from pink to red as Kiba successfully explained each detail. "Emm…" Naruto looked down, "I'll tell you about it later…"

Kiba and Naruto sat back on the open rooftop. A small breeze was brushing past. "Ahh, so that's what happened." Kiba grinned after Naruto explained to him. Naruto's face was crimson, as Kiba liked to hear details. Each and every one, until Naruto had finally yelled at him that it wasn't like a porno. That had shut Kiba up… for a little bit.

"Hmm… well, I see you got a boyfriend then." Kiba murmured.

Naruto's sharp ears caught that remark, "Would that be true? Are we boyfriends now…?" Suddenly a thought flashed through Naruto's mind. That stupid bastard! "When you say you like someone, that doesn't mean they always like you back right?"

Kiba nodded, "You guys are lucky, both of you are gay."

Bristling, Naruto tried to ignore that remark. "So you wouldn't kiss them right after saying … wait… well, he didn't say that…" At this point Naruto was merely thinking aloud. _He never said that he liked me; he merely said that he **wanted** me, making it a desire? So he was simply just a…_"HORNY BASTARD!!!" Naruto jumped up, and looked down to Kiba.

"A horny bastard, me? That's not nice, Naruto, I'm trying to help you here." Kiba pouted, then looked at Naruto and widened his eyes

"No… I was talking about Sasuke." Naruto amended, looked at Kiba, and asked, "What are you looking at, do I have something on my face?"

"Not yet…" Kiba answered.

Naruto gasped out as Sasuke suddenly put his lips against his neck. "Naruto, what were you doing talking about me?" Nibbling softly on the flesh, Sasuke sucked on it lightly then lapped at it with his tongue. Soon it was a small mark, a hicky.

"Sasuke!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away. Sasuke sat down dejectedly and gazed at Naruto.

Kiba merely raised an eyebrow at the at-odds couple. "Much closer then before…" he murmured.

Naruto leaned close to Sasuke and whispered, "Don't do that in front of people!"

"Mn… why? I want you all to myself." Sasuke whispered back, and nipped at his lips.

Jumping back up, Naruto stared defiantly down at him. Walking closer to Kiba, he sat back down and looked down at his lunch. What was once hot ramen now seemed to be a cool glob of noodles. Disgustedly frowning at it, Naruto took a bite and almost spit it back out. Feeling a gaze on him, Naruto raised his eyebrows at Sasuke and turned away.

Kiba started to feel like a third wheel, and as much as he'd like to watch Naruto fight with Sasuke, he knew he should probably leave. "Well, Naruto I gotta get back to class, see you then, ne?"

Kiba got up and left, ignoring Naruto's call to wait.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, "I'm guessing that he wanted to leave us alone together."

Glaring back at Sasuke, Naruto retorted, "Why, we're not doing anything."

"We're not…?" Sasuke grinned, "I was under the impression that I was a horny bastard and thus… what would we do when we're alone?"

Naruto bit back a rejoinder, and then realized what Sasuke was getting at. "I'm going to get back to class." Jumping up, Sasuke's eyes and his were suddenly staring at each other.

"I love you." Sasuke murmured then overtook the lips that were so close to him. Keeping Naruto oblivious to the fact that they were moving, Sasuke alternated his kisses from small chaste pecks to kisses that didn't quite hit the mark, some on his chin, on his cheeks… Before long Sasuke pressed Naruto to the wall. The roof top has a wall on the back side Devouring his lips again, Sasuke flickered his tongue on Naruto's bottom lip then, gaining entrance, focused on feeling each place in the tantalizing cavern. Finally letting Naruto's lips go, Sasuke breathed in then looked back to Naruto.

Naruto was leaning against the wall. Panting slightly, his eyes were already filled with lust. Sasuke propped himself against the wall, and leaned forward to Naruto's ear, "So who's the horny bastard now? You know you want me… I can see it in your eyes."

Naruto turned his head slightly and nibbled on Sasuke's ear. "I want you… to break me."

Sasuke gasped at the feeling of Naruto's tongue, caressing his ear. He felt weak at the knees and used his prop to support himself.

Realizing what he just found, Naruto grasped Sasuke and pushed him against the wall. "Do you want me?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear in between licks, nibbles, and small bites.

Quivering with excitement, Sasuke moaned and nodded. Naruto smiled, _'Now he'll know what I went through this morning.'_

(**A/N**: _As I was writing I would accidentally spell Sasuke's name wrong, and I_ _realized Sas-**UKE**, thus this chapter is going to be a narusasu, instead of a sasunaru )_

"Tell me what you want?" Naruto teased, nipping again at the ear, then kissing Sasuke on the lips and turning to the other ear. "What is it you want?"

Sasuke grasped onto Naruto, but didn't say anything. "I can't do anything, if I don't know what you want." It was now Naruto's time to smirk, and he did while biting gently on Sasuke's ear and slowly putting more pressure on it.

"I… want you." Sasuke gasped, as Naruto bit onto his ear hard.

"You want me… to do what?"

"Damn Naruto, just fuck me already!" Naruto smiled. Naruto put his hands underneath Sasuke's shirt and quickly found his nipples and pinched them lightly. Taking off Sasuke's shirt, Naruto pecked down until he reached his chest. Flicking out his tongue to take the nub in his mouth, he sucked lightly then bit it gently. Doing the same thing to the other, Naruto took pleasure in hearing Sasuke's moan. Backing off slightly, Naruto took his shirt off and went back to Sasuke, again kissing down his chest, until he brought his hands up and took off the pants as well.

Remembering Sasuke's actions from the day before, Naruto took the tip in his mouth and swirled it around. Suddenly he bobbed his head and deep-throated it only to take it out of his mouth again. Leaning close he blew a slight breeze against him, then tenderly bit his length.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned as Naruto deep-throated him again. Bobbing his head up and down, Naruto laughed inside his head as he thought of how this was a side that no one else got to see. "Mnn… Naruto, I'm… coming…"

Naruto took his mouth off at those words, and Sasuke let a moan of dissatisfaction. "Do you want it straight…?"

Sasuke nodded, grimacing slightly, "Damn you Naruto, I'm about to come already…"

Naruto turned Sasuke around and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. Slowly pushing through his circle, Naruto struggled to keep himself slow. He knew that without anything to make it easier, Sasuke would be in _slight_ pain the following morning. When Sasuke moved his hips, Naruto took the motion to mean that he was ready and started to move. After several thrusts, Naruto managed to hit the prostrate. Noticing Sasuke writhing underneath him, and acting so sexy, Naruto adjusted his thrusts to hit that nerve each time. Soon they were both panting, and Sasuke was gasping, "I'm going to cum… "

Both of them sank to the ground gasping heavily but still finding the breath to kiss. "Hehe, now we have to clean this up…" Naruto motioned to the _small_ mess in front of them

Sasuke and Naruto proceeded to class as if nothing had happened, and luckily they were only a few minutes late. It seemed that Kiba had left extra early for class. _That bastard, he knew what we were going to do!_ Naruto wasn't too happy about that fact, but still he was gloating from the fact that _he_ had been on top.

The day passed quickly and before they knew it, it was over. The bell rang, and all of the students got up from their desks, and Naruto heard a small hiss of pain. Sasuke had gotten up too fast and was regretting it. Glaring at Naruto, Naruto merely returned a smirk.

Sasuke gathered his stuff together and limped slightly down the hall. Concerned stares were ignored and Naruto felt a twinge of guilt. Running down the hall to Sasuke, Naruto took Sasuke's stuff, and walked with him.

"Stupid dobe, I'm never letting you on top again." Sasuke muttered, letting Naruto carry his stuff. He was still walking with a limp, but held his head high.

"I'm sorry… but, then again, this is what it was like this morning." Naruto's flash of guilt disappeared.

"Mine's worse." Sasuke complained. He opened up his locker and motioned for Naruto to throw the stuff in. Naruto didn't do anything, however, he was amazed at how dirty Sasuke's locker was. It seemed as if it was going to come crashing out at any moment. And… there seemed to be something living in there…

"Sasuke…?" Naruto started to ask Sasuke about his locker, but stopped and pushed his books at the very top of the colossal pile. With the extra weight of Sasuke's books, the pile started to tip, and Sasuke held out a hand to keep it up and closed the locker fast, drawing his hand back out. "You go through this everyday?" Naruto murmured.

"Yeah. Walk with me." Sasuke went down the hall, and Naruto quickly followed.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"You're going to escort me home." Sasuke replied.

**A/N**: What do you think of the 2nd Chapter? It has some lemon in it… Emm… I was wanting Naruto to meet Itachi and Itachi likes cute things, ne? Hmm… tell me what you think, leave reviews, cause you know how everyone likes reviews, ne? –puppy eyes- (Again I want to thank all the reviewers again, I really do love you all! You guys were the reason I stuck through this story and now want to continue!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Hehe, if I owned Naruto, well... things wouldn't be the same so...

**Rating: **M… -

**Summary: **Naruto and Kiba have failed yet another year of school, but this time bigshot Sasuke Uchiha seems to have caught Naruto's eye... Sasunaru Yaoi boyxboy. This is also my first time lemon yaoi thing...

**Authors Notes:** If people like this enough, and submit reviews (because we all like reviews, ne?) I have some ideas but I'm not really sure what to do completely, so you can always give me ideas, ne? Hehe...

**A/N 2: **First of all, reviews kept this story going, it died then I got a review and I was like OMG I forgot about this, let me work on it some more! So thank you, and I'm sorry it took so long… lack of motivation, and authors block had something to do with it

xxMyxLittlexxProblemxx

Sasuke had lead them back to a mansion, that was fitting for his household and Naruto merely stared. However, Sasuke had no intention of waiting on Naruto's dilly-dallying and continued on to the manor. Running to catch up to them, Sasuke and Naruto were now sitting at the family table, ready for dinner. Sasuke's family were all around them, but they seemed like dolls with their stiff and apathetic nature. Naruto was being stifled just by sitting around them, so, his inner self came out and tried to lighten the awkward situation.

Sasuke's mother happened to be serving them all, with a slightly happy face that made Naruto slightly more comfortable. Taking the first bite, he grinned widely, "Thank you Ms. Uchiha, this is really good!"

Blushing slightly, and having a shy grin on her face, Sasuke's mother gave a nod. Mr. Uchiha, sitting at the front of the table, glared at her, practically saying that any show of outward emotion was a disgrace. That being said, he was practically sending daggers to the loud and rambunctious Naruto. Each grin, show of stupidity, and loud remark was returned with a frown. _Man, no wonder Sasuke is the arrogant emotionless jerk._ However, the one Uchiha not taken over by the emotionless bug was Sasuke's mom, whom Naruto grinned again at.

Eating all the food happily, he smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke was still eating, grimacing slightly when he'd move in an uncomfortable position after what had happened in the afternoon. Naruto was still laughing in his head, and a chant in his head seemed never ending. '_I was on top! I was on top!' _It was good Sasuke didn't have access to Naruto's mind, or he probably would have killed him. Finally Sasuke finished, and got up from the table, excusing himself and Naruto.

Jumping up happily, unlike the slow ease from the chair by Sasuke, Naruto chirped, "So where are we going now, dobe?"

"First you're going to spend the night, and then I'm going to repay you for this afternoon." Sasuke muttered through clenched teeth.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, "No way!"

"Excuse me…" A soft voice behind them interrupted. Naruto hadn't heard this voice before and the suddenness of the interjection caused him to jump.

Chuckling softly at himself, Naruto looked behind him and saw Itachi, Sasuke's older brother.

(_A/N: Just so you guys know, I've only heard of Itachi so I don't really know his character or anything. Because of this Itachi is probably going to be crazy OOC simply because I don't know anything about him! (repeating what was said before) )_

"Naruto, was it?" Itachi asked, "May I talk to you for a moment?" Itachi's voice seemed laced with lust and desire, as well as lies, and his eyes glinted dangerously.

Sasuke was glaring fiercely at his brother, "I'm sorry, Aniki, but Naruto doesn't have the time to talk with you right now." Grabbing Naruto's hand possessively, Sasuke walked away from Itachi.

"Hmm… I can see that this boy means a lot to you, dear little brother… seems like I'm going to have to fix that…" Itachi muttered to the thin air. But ideas were already spreading in his mind. "Maybe I'll call Kisame…"

(_A/N: Kisame, again another character I have no idea about other than he has gills… please don't put it against me! )_

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his room, shut the door quickly, and let out a sigh of relief. Naruto yanked his arm out of Sasuke's grip, but wondered what Itachi's implications were. "Sasuke, what's up with your brother?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, but sank down to his dark blue bed and covered his face in his hands. Glancing once at Naruto, he pulled him down onto the bed with him. "I was so afraid that he would hurt you…"

Naruto looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything. He didn't know what type of person Itachi was, but he didn't seem all that bad. "Teme, what's with Itachi? He didn't seem that bad." As soon as that simple remark was said it seemed as if Naruto was on his back, and Sasuke was hovering over him.

"You don't know what he's like!" Sasuke was enraged, showing a passion that Naruto had never seen on him before. He wasn't being an emotionless bastard at the moment, but seemed to really care. "You don't know what he can do!"

Naruto lay there, not saying a word, but letting Sasuke rant to him. "If he wants something, he'll take it, he doesn't need your consent!" Naruto didn't know what to think, he let himself lay there blankly listening to Sasuke, but not actually knowing what he meant. Itachi, Sasuke's Aniki, couldn't be that bad, right? But… obviously he was, the cold Uchiha would never let his feelings out like that if he wasn't scared. By this time, Sasuke had leaned back against the wall (since his bed was against the wall) and had his eyes covered again, he was muttering how he shouldn't have brought Naruto here.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured, "Sasuke." Sasuke looked at him, slowly uncovering his eyes. Leaning in, Naruto gave him a tender kiss, chaste, simple, and sweet. Sasuke closed his eyes like a schoolgirl receiving her first kiss, and Naruto internally snickered. Maybe he was going to be the seme! Slowly deepening their kiss, Naruto leaned more into Sasuke.

Not wanting to end the kiss, but needing the air, Naruto broke it softly, leaving with a sigh of relief. Sasuke didn't look as mildly dead as before. "Would you tell me about him… about Itachi?"

Sasuke looked away, but nodded slightly.

"When we were young, Itachi seemed to be normal, but he had a weird… thing going on. I didn't know quite what it was. He liked anything cute, be it a certain flower, a teddy bear, anything he _deemed_ cute. It was rather strange, but he would cling onto those things possessively and never let them go. One day, father found him with one of those things and punished him, saying it wasn't manly to like cute things like a woman. Ever since then Itachi still loves cute things, but he keeps them as treasures and locks them up. When they're taken away from him…" Sasuke shuddered. "He always gets that glint in his eyes when he's found his next treasure, and the thing is… as I said before, he holds onto them, he keeps them locked up.

"Did you see that look in his eyes when he saw you. He latched onto you, if I don't let him know that you're _my_ property he'll try to steal you away." Sasuke eyes were slightly glistening, but Naruto waved it off, after all Uchiha's didn't cry… Sasuke didn't cry.

Wetting his now-dry mouth, Naruto swallowed, "So you think he's after me?"

"Didn't you see the look he gave you?!" Sasuke was absolutely terrified, and Naruto could tell. Something had happened to him when he was younger or before or something that would make Sasuke this afraid.

"Did you see Sasuke's face?" Itachi laughed, "He seemed absolutely terrified that I'd steal his boyfriend away… But he did have such a cute boyfriend though…"

Kisame nodded his head, "So I'm assuming that we'll be taking said boyfriend, right?"

Itachi pulled up his collar slightly, "Of course, he will be added to my treasures, and then be… presented to my room." Itachi cackled slightly, "I wonder how poor Sasuke will feel when he sees Naruto in the arms of another…"

… I'm sorry, I haven't been in the mood to write on this one, but I'm working on one called "Escort for a Week" where Naruto is an escort, and Sasuke is a big shot business man… and well… you get the point. If someone else would like to write on this one, I would accept it… but I can't work on this one anymore, I don't like it!! 


End file.
